


Flowers

by heatherchandlersimp



Series: my dsmp stories [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Compliant?, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minecraft Mechanics, Pain, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Specifically Denial and Guilt, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), awkwardtwt angst too lmao, bootwt. angst woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: Ranboo plants flowers around Tommy's house.[TOMMY'S MARCH 1ST STREAM SPOILERS]
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my dsmp stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092218
Kudos: 90





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> violence is not that bad its just a line about how tommy died and major chara death is just for tommy as he is heavily mentioned

Ranboo walked down the path with flowers in his hotbar. His armor clanked as he walked, boots making a scuffing sound on the wooden prime path as he moved down it.

He walked down the path to where Tommy's house was, and stared at it for a while. He didn't know how to feel. Surely, Tommy wasn't dead, right? There was no way he wouldn't go out in some way that wasn't big. 

The way he died was, well, horrible too. Sam said he had been beaten to death by Dream in prison. 

He didn't want to think about it. He thought back to when Tommy had been wrongfully exiled, and wondered if he could have done anything to stop it. Maybe, if he had not let Tommy cover for him and take all the fall, this would not have happened in the first place. 

He dug up some of the ground and began to plant the red and white flowers, in remembrance of that stupid shirt Tommy had always insisted on wearing. 

While planting more, he thought back to during exile overall, and how bad Dream was during it. He knew that something had to be happening, as Tommy would switch up his opinions on dream every 5 seconds. Maybe, he should have saved him sooner.

He didn't though. And now he was paying the price of what would happen.

He finished planting the flowers and walked away, pretending to ignore the burning sting on his cheeks from his own tears.

**Author's Note:**

> twice in a day look at me go  
> hey inniters and bootwt  
> btw this is canon [the flower placing] it happened on jack manifolds stream i dont have the clip tho


End file.
